A Feeling You Can't Control
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Remus mulls over his feelings for Tonks before making a choice. Response to the Canon Pairings Competition in the HPFC.


**Hi, this is a response to the Canon Pairings Competition in the HPFC. I do not own any rights to the characters, books or films they belong solely to J.K Rowling. I'd like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for betaing this. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Prompt – **_**I belong with you, you belong with me**_

**Word Count - 872**

* * *

For once in his life, Remus Lupin was uncertain. He didn't know what to say to Tonks.

The memory resurfaced to the forefront of his mind.

_She had admitted that she was in love with him a week ago at the Burrow. They had been walking through the fields behind the house, making the most of the summer evening, enjoying each other's company when it had happened. _

_The sun had begun to set, painting a beautiful pink hue upon the sky when she had entwined her hand in his without him knowing at first until he had felt a charge of electricity pulse through his arm, into his body at the contact._

_He had looked down at their entwined hands before looking up to meet her gaze, a soft smile played upon her lips as she said, "Remus, I'm in love with you."_

_Remus immediately shook his head before seeing the sadness in her dark orbs at his obvious rejection. Regrouping as fast as he could so as to let her down gently he replied, "I'm flattered Tonks, I really am. But your friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to risk it or hurt you in the process."_

_He watched her hair change from brown to violet before settling to a red – her emotions were all over the place and she had no control over her abilities. _

_She tried her best to sound calm as her hand rose to rest neatly on his cheek. "It wouldn't affect our friendship Remus. You would never hurt me, I trust you."_

"_You don't know that. I'd never forgive myself if I did." Tonks knew he was indirectly telling her about the werewolf transformation on the full-moon but it didn't bother her. She saw past the wolf and into the man he was beneath who she loved._

_He knew she would continue to disagree with him and so he backed away from her slowly, a sad look on his face which was mirrored in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Tonks."_

_With that he turned and walked back towards the Burrow before making his excuses and leaving. He couldn't face her, knowing he had broken her heart but it was the only way. He loved her too much to hurt her. _

Now here he was sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, sharing a bottle of Firewhiskey and his woes with Sirius, who listened intently.

"Do you love her?" Sirius asked, knocking Remus off-guard.

Remus stared at the table for a while before eventually raising his head to face his friend, "That's beside the point, Sirius."

Sirius chuckled heartily for a few minutes before he spoke, "It's a simple question, so I'll ask again. Do you love her?"

The reply fell off his tongue so gently it was no more than a whisper, "Yes."

"Then tell her. You shouldn't let the fear of what you become on a full-moon stop you from having a relationship, Remus. You can control it."

Remus sighed and looked down at the amber liquid swirling around in his glass.

"Have you spoken to her?"

Sirius nodded. "She told me what happened; she was really upset. Even I can see you were made for each other, Remus."

The guilt twisted in his stomach, knowing he had hurt her.

Before he was about to reply, Sirius said, "She's coming over tomorrow if you want to see her."

"I do."

* * *

The next day Remus apparated to Grimmauld Place, as he entered the house he heard voices coming from the living room down on the right side of the hall.

When he entered, standing in the doorway he watched as Tonks and Sirius stopped talking as her eyes met his, he smiled at her.

Sirius looked from one to the other before standing and leaving the room. As he passed Remus he said under his breath so only he could hear, "Good luck."

With that he turned and walked up the hall before disappearing up the stairs.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he walked into the room and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Hi."

"Hi."

There was silence for a few moments until Remus spoke, "I'm sorry, Dora."

"It's alright," she replied, placing her hand over his. He didn't move. He enjoyed the feel of her skin touching his. He could feel his heart beating at a slightly increased speed.

"No, it's not. I was a fool to hurt you like that. I came to see you to tell you that I love you. I was just scared of hurting you if I ever… turned. But I know I can control it."

"I belong with you, you belong with me."

He knew she was right. She edged closer to him and as if they were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle which fit together perfectly, he kissed her tenderly; she returned his affections, smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her hands around his neck wanting to be closer to him.

As they stayed in each other's arms on the sofa kissing, it was enough for the both of them at that moment.

Sirius was right; they were made for each other.

They belonged together.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
